Loopholadonpon
by Mystery64
Summary: Summary inside. Sorry for the sucky title, couldn't think of anything better. Rated T for OC's potty mouth.
1. Part I

**Summary: Don has a feeling he can't understand and it's stressing him out, things get worse when he saves the life of a strange being and is repaid with a shell kicking. Who is this creature and what exactly is she?**

**Note: This story introduces my OC and takes place somewhere in 2003 season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of the characters. Loop is the only character I own.**

LOOPHOLADONPON

PART I

"I'm gonna kill you hard Mikey!!" A pink stained Raphael screamed as he chased Michelangelo throughout the lair.

"That wasn't meant for you Raph, honest it wasn't!" Mikey said as he continued running for his life.

Donatello was trying to work on a new upgrade for the BattleShell, but he couldn't concentrate due to his two brothers trying to kill each other. Come to think of it, he hadn't been able to fully concentrate on anything the past few days.

Don felt as though there was something that should be a part of his life, but he didn't know what, and it was starting to rattle him down to his last nerve. A sudden crash and a scream made the purple-clad turtle cringe and squeeze a mechanical part so hard that it broke in his hand.

Raph had finally caught Mikey and was trying to strangle the younger turtle with his mask. At that split second, Leonardo showed up and pried Raph away from Mikey.

"What the shell is your problem Raph?!" The blue-clad leader snapped at his brother.

Master Splinter appeared and approached the red-clad turtle.

"What is the meaning of this Raphael?" The elderly rat said, his voice clearly hinting he was angry.

"The Joker in a half-shell here put pink paint in the freakin' shower nozzle!" Raph said angrily, pointing at Mikey.

"That was for Don, I had no idea you'd use the shower." The orange-clad turtle replied.

"I hardly think Donny's stupid enough to walk into a tampered shower! Ain't that right Don?"

The purple masked turtle didn't reply.

"You're right Raph, he's not. Only a complete idiot would fall for that, and I'm looking at said idiot right now." Mikey said without thinking.

Raph snapped and once more pounced on his brother, flames of fury and scoldings followed at that point. Don slouched on the table and covered his ears, all those sounds began ringing in his head like a screaming banshee and was becoming unbearable.

He finally couldn't take it anymore, he slammed his open palms on the table and shot straight up causing his chair to tip and fall, this brought the attention of the creatures to Don just as he spun around and faced them with a glare that read murder.

"GOD DAMN IT!!! WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME UP THE WALL!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were completely shocked by their brother's sudden outburst that they were left speechless, even Splinter was shocked.

After a few deep breaths, a shocked expression appeared on Don's face after realizing what he just said, he then darted into his room and shut the door with a hard slam. The entire lair was soundless for about half a minute before Mikey broke the silence.

"Ok……that was scary."

"I don't think I've ever heard Donny use that kind of language before." Raph said still stunned.

Leo still didn't say a word, he just stood with his arms crossed over his chest wearing a serious expression like he usually did.

"I sense Donatello is frustrated." Master Splinter said.

"About what sensei?" Mikey asked.

"He has come across a question of which he can not understand, a question of which life eventually gives you."

"What not to do when you're driving?"

At that moment, Raph smacked Mikey upside his head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"I'll talk to him." Leo finally spoke.

He went to Don's door and knocked.

"It's unlocked." Don called from the other side.

Leo opened the door and found Don sitting cross-legged on his bed twirling one of the tails of his bandana around his finger looking guilty, he was obviously ashamed of what he had done.

"Hey Don? Got a minute?" The leader asked.

"What for?" Don questioned.

"Just to talk…I understand you sort of lost your cool back there."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, it just sort of came out."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's just that you haven't really been on your game lately and we're all concerned. Is there something bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Lately I've been getting this feeling that…something should be a part of my life, but I don't know what it is. I've been trying to figure out why I'm having this feeling, but there seems to be no answer at this point."

Leo leaned against the doorframe listening to every word he said, it was clear that his brother was distressed by whatever was on his mind. Suddenly Don got off the bed and headed out passing Leo by.

"Where're you going Don?"

"I'm going topside for a while, I need to clear my head." Don said.

"Just remember to come back before our training session starts." Leo said.

"Don't worry, I will." The purple masked turtle replied as he made his way to the mystic elevator.

Meanwhile on the surface somewhere downtown, trouble was about to break loose. Near a home theater store window stood a figure wrapped in a cloak made out of discarded cloth and oddly had horns sticking out from the top of the head, it was watching the news on the TVs displayed in the window.

"**In other news, local authorities have finally called off the search for Alyssa O'Brielly who has been missing since June 5th of last year. Alyssa disappeared after leaving her junior prom and hasn't been seen or heard from since that night, police asked the friends of the 16-year-old girl if they knew anything that happened before she disappeared.**"

The figure hung its head in sadness as the newswoman continued her report. Then out of nowhere, nine men dressed in black and red jumped down from the store's roof and cornered the cloaked figure who was now trembling with fear.

"Subject double zero one located, commence capture now!" One of the men said.

The cloaked figure attacked one of the men and dashed off into the alleys with the strange men following close behind. Somewhere nearby, Don looked from the rooftops out onto the city streets as the moon shined brightly in the night sky.

He saw a bunch of young couples holding hands, walking side-by-side, and kissing. He also saw a bunch of stores with decorations shaped like hearts in the window. According to the calendar, tomorrow after tonight was Valentines Day.

Don didn't understand why, but as he looked at all those couples, he got this feeling that he felt…left out. A sudden scream got his attention and decided to investigate, he followed the noise right to an alley closed off by a chain link fence just in time to see the cloaked figure trying to ditch the men that were chasing it.

One of them grabbed hold of the corner of the cloak and it ripped off the figure, revealing its true identity. Don couldn't see it clearly, but the figure didn't seem quite human. The creature tried to escape over the fence, but one of the men caught it with a taser hook, the creature screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

Don had just about enough, he drew his bo and jumped from the ledge and landed on one of the men, knocking him unconscious. The others turned to face a shadowed turtle like figure armed with a six-foot long stick.

"What the hell is that?"

"Is that one of Dr. Z's?"

"I don't think so."

Don had no idea who these men were, but they were clearly not Foot soldiers, nor were they friendly considering they started to attack him. The men came at him left, right, behind, and dead ahead, but Don's ninjutsu skills and intellect proved that he wouldn't be taken down that easily.

"Code Orange I repeat, we have a Code Orange! Retreat immediately!" One of the men called out.

Another threw a few smoke pellets on the ground and released a thick cloud of smog, when it cleared, all the men were gone without a trace. Don turned his attention to the creature now starting to come around, the moon was right over the alley so the light made it easy to see the creature clearly.

To the turtle's utter surprise, his eyes didn't deceive him, the creature was defiantly not so human. Judging by the slender curvy build and the breasts, it was most defiantly female, however the identity of the female was most interesting yet bizarre to Don.

The female seem to have body parts of different animals, legs of a Red Kangaroo, feet of an Emperor Penguin, front limbs of a Black Panther, head and hide of a Grey Seal, ears of a cat, Gemsbok horns about a foot long, and a tail from a Red Squirrel.

She still however had the basics of a human such as figure, hand functions, standing, and round shape of the eyes. She had waist-length brown hair, wore a ragged torn t-shirt, torn shorts and no shoes, and was a little taller than the ninja. Don didn't hear it quite clearly, but he could've sworn he heard the creature utter a vulgar word.

He silently stepped out of the shadows and tried to inspect her up close, the creature obviously heard him and pounced on him. She bit into his shoulder causing the turtle to yell out in pain, Don pushed her off and got to his feet holding his now bleeding shoulder.

The creature snarled viciously and her blue eyes flared showing dangerous rage. She charged to bite again, but Don protected himself by holding his bo in front of him so she'd bite it instead of him.

But the creature yanked the bo out of his hands and broke it in half with her razor sharp teeth and slashed Don across the chest leaving three scratches about three inches deep.

"I WON'T GO BACK THERE!!!!" The creature shrieked.

"What do you mean?!" Don asked.

"Don't play fucking stupid!! You know damn well what I mean!! I'm not letting you take me back so your sick bastard boss can do more damage to me than he already has!!!"

Don was completely confused. What was this girl talking about? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, she must think he's one of those men.

"Wait! It's not what you think! I'm not one of them!"

The creature obviously did not want to hear what he had to say, she just continued to bite and scratch him viciously in a blind rage. Don had to do something but he didn't want to harm the female, all he could do right now was defend himself, and that didn't help him much.

He soon began to slow down due to the intense pain and blood loss, he couldn't keep this up any longer. The creature threw him into the brick wall, stood on her tail, repeatedly kicked him in the chest then hit him in the head with a trashcan. After that, she climbed over the fence and made a break for it.

"Wait!" Don called to her.

He tried to pursue, but he was heavily injured and too weak to do so. Don slumped against the wall bleeding profusely and barely clinging to his life.

END OF PART I

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry, Donnie will live. Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Part II

**Sorry for the long wait. There were technical difficulties and my hard drive had to be wiped clean. I managed to backup my work onto a disk to save them. Finally after god knows how long, here it is!**

PART II

The ticking of the clock was the only sound ringing in the lair as everyone waited for Don to return. The three turtles and the rat sat facing each other continuingly checking the time and listening to the ticking of the clock.

"What's takin' that brainiac so long? I'm bored already." Raph gruffly said.

"You're not the only one Raph." Mikey said, equally bored.

Leo tried to call Don, but no one picked up on the other end.

"Don's not answering his ShellCell, I'm starting to get worried."

"Me too. It ain't like Donny to miss practice, even if he's workin' he still shows up." Raph said concerningly.

"Maybe he decided to play hooky." Mikey suggested.

Raph again smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! It was just a thought!"

Splinter was silent, eyes closed and wearing a serious expression.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Leo asked as soon as he noticed.

"I sense something may be wrong." The rat said.

The sudden humming of the elevator brought the attention of the four mutants.

"That'd better be him." Raph said gruffly.

As the doors opened, horror struck the mutants when they saw a badly beaten and bleeding Donatello emerge from the elevator holding one of the bite wounds on his left arm with one hand and carrying the remains of his weapon in the other.

Leo and Mikey rushed to Don before he collapsed on the floor and Raph and Splinter came to his aid quickly.

"My son, what happened?!" The horror-stricken rat said.

"Who the shell did this to you?!" Mikey asked.

"I-it…it…w-was" Don tried to say.

"Did the Foot do this?" Leo questioned.

Don painfully shook his head no.

"It was those Purple Dragon goons wasn't it?! Those lousy scumbags are gonna pay!" Raph snarled taking out his sais.

"N-no…it wasn't." Don grunted as he winced in pain.

"Then who was it?!" The red masked turtle snarled, his knuckles turning white from gripping his weapons so hard.

"A……girl."

The lair became silent once more as the mutants stared at Don in utter disbelief. The only sound made was Raph's sais clanking on the concrete floor as he dropped them in total disbelief.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Raph said dumbfounded.

Suddenly Mikey burst out in laughter.

"Dude! Are you serious?! A girl kicked your shell?!"

"It was no ordinary girl, she didn't seem human, I don't know what she was." Don said getting a little annoyed now.

Mikey continued laughing his ass off until Leo smacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off Mikey, Don's badly hurt, we have to help him now." Leo said seriously.

He and Raph slung Don's arms over their shoulders and guided their wounded brother to the med room, then Don explained the whole thing as Leo and Splinter patched up the wounds.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Mikey asked after the story was finished.

"I'm dead serious." Don annoyingly said.

"……Are you sure you weren't playing hooky?"

"Will you knock it off?!" Raph growled as he punched Mikey in the arm.

"Ow! Cut it out!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to attack, she was probably scared and confused, and she no doubt would be with those creeps chasing her." Don said.

"If you ask me, this girl seems really freaky looking the way you described her." Mikey said.

Don opened his mouth to reply, but canceled the thought when he couldn't think of a comeback to tell his brother he's wrong about her being freaky looking. After a long hour of dealing with the stinging pain of rubbing alcohol on the open cuts, Leo and Splinter finished bandaging the last of Don's wounds.

Leo gave his brother two Advil's and a small cup of water, Don downed the pills and Splinter ushered him to the medical berth.

"Rest my son, we will begin our training without you."

"But" The turtle began, but was interrupted by Leo.

"No buts Don. After what happened to you tonight, you need to rest." Leo said sternly.

Don saw no point in arguing with his elder brother when he knew he was right, he climbed into the bed as gently as he could to prevent inflicting more discomfort on his wounds. His brothers and father bid him good night and left the med room to begin their practice.

Don tried his best to sleep, but he kept thinking about that girl. What did she mean by all those things she said? The question baffled him for hours until he finally dozed off, only to awake 3 hours later knowing he had to do something. 2 hours later, Leo awoke to the sound of a power drill coming from Don's room.

"_I thought I told him to rest._" He thought.

Leo got up and made his way to Don's door, he quietly opened it and his eyes widened when he saw what his brother was doing. He saw what looked to be an oversized snow globe, minus the snow and the little decoration.

"_What the shell is he doing?_" Leo thought.

Don reached over to the table to grab his welding torch when he caught Leo out of the corner of his eye and jumped in surprise. The blue masked turtle's arms were crossed over his plastron and his expression had you got some explaining to do written all over it.

"Um……I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing, huh?" Don sheepishly said.

"yes, I am." Leo said, his tone clearly hinting he was disappointed.

Don dropped his gaze to the floor and stared at the spot like a little kid who just did something wrong.

"Don, it's 3:00 in the morning, people normally sleep at this time, and you should be doing the same."

"I know, but I have to do something about that girl. She's still on the loose and probably more scared than ever." Don said.

"If you're thinking of going after her, forget it. You're still weak and lost a lot of blood." Leo said.

"Those men could still be after her and they'll probably have even more on her trail."

"Don, that thing tried to kill you."

"She is not a thing and it was an honest mistake, she mistook me for one of them."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were nearly ripped to shreds!"

"How would you even know what happened?! You weren't there to witness it!"

"Don this is crazy, I'm not going to let you get killed over this."

"I don't have time to argue Leo, I've got until tonight to prepare this trap."

"Donatello"

The purple masked turtle's eyes suddenly turned into an evil death glare silencing Leo before he could say any more.

"Leo, don't push me any further. If I don't do something, she might hurt innocent people out of self-defense." He said in a harshly serious tone.

With that, Don went back to his business. Leo just stared at his brother, he knew that when Don was serious about something, there was no use talking him out of it, and he was pretty damn serious about this. However his statement did make a point.

The blue masked turtle walked out of the room without saying a word and went back to bed. The rest of the day slowly went by, no one dared to bother Don whom was now so deep in his work that everyone else was invisible to him.

The scenes from last night kept replaying in Don's mind as he worked, he had to catch that girl and straighten things out. Night approached, the three turtles were doing their own thing as they eagerly waited for Don to come out of his room.

Suddenly the purple banded turtle stepped into the living quarters, his brothers turned their attentions to him without a word. After a moment of silence, a smile crept across Don's face.

"It's finished." He said.

He led the turtles into his room where they saw the completed globe trap.

"Whoa, you've really worked overtime for this Donny." Raph said.

"This is just what I need to catch that girl." Don said.

"You think this'll work?" Leo questioned.

"I guarantee it." Don replied.

Later at Central Park, Don was hiding in the thick shrubs waiting for the creature to appear and to push her into the trap. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were hiding out in the Battle Shell in an alley 2 minutes away from the park keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Ok, I am now officially bored. I'm starting to doubt this mystery girl of Don's is even real." Mikey said.

"His injuries were for real, and that's proof enough." Leo replied coldly.

A sudden beeping brought their attentions to the monitor.

"There's somethin' headin' for Central Park." Raph said.

"Donny, this is Leo. There's a blip heading your way. Is it her?" Leo said over the headset Com.

Don looked through his night vision binoculars and spotted a familiar figure sneaking around the dark shadowing of the trees.

"Affirmative Leo. It's definatlly her and she's in position. I'm going for it." He said.

The figure heard a sudden rustle from the trees and something jumped from a tree into the next. It kept jumping from tree to tree again and again making the creature go crazy.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!!!!" She screeched.

"As you wish!" A voice said.

A dark figure with a long stick jumped down from the branches behind her and smacked the creature into a tall bush before she could react. Don ran over to the bush and pulled back the camouflage revealing the trap with the girl inside the glass ball, he pushed a button and the lid slammed shut imprisoning the creature.

"Target captured turtles. Stand by and keep an eye out for anything else suspicious, I'll handle this." Don said into the Com.

"Ok Don, call use if there's any trouble." Leo said.

"And that's a ten-four good buddy!" Mikey chimed in sounding like a redneck.

"Shut up shell head!" Raph snapped.

(Smack)

"Ow! What?!"

Don sighed annoyingly and turned off his Com, he returned his attention to the creature whom was now beating and clawing at the glass walls in a burning rage.

"Try all you want lady. This container is made up of the toughest industrial strength glass, escape is 100 percent impossible." The turtle said to her.

"NO!! I'M NOT GOING BACK!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!" The creature shrieked.

"No way, not until you calm down and are willing to cooperate with me!" Don replied.

The girl then began screaming and shouting foul language so loudly she could be heard in the next state, she thrashed around in the ball like a vicious rabid dog causing Don to recoil a bit. He turned on the soundproof system and all was suddenly quiet.

"_Yikes! That girl's a psycho! What happened that made her like this?_" Don thought as he began to feel pity for the girl.

An hour had passed and the creature was still raging viciously.

Another hour went by, by then Don had fallen asleep. The ninja jerked awake after realizing he was sleeping, he checked on the container and saw the girl slumped against the domed wall drenched in sweat and a defeated expression etched on her face. At that moment, Don switched off the soundproof system.

"So, are you ready to cooperate?" He asked her.

"Why don't you just do me a favor and put me out of my misery now?" She said gloomly.

"What?! No way I'm doing that!" Don said, disturbed that she said that.

"You might as well, at least your boss won't have any use for me if I'm dead."

"You just keep talking about that and I still won't have a clue what you mean."

The creature then focused her attention on the turtle, wearing confusion along with the gloom.

"Aren't you one of them?" She asked.

"Do I look like I'm one of them?" Don questioned.

The girl looked hard at him and saw he was not wearing a uniform like the men, come to think of it, he didn't wear any clothes.

"No." She answered.

"Then you understand that I'm telling the truth." Don said.

The creature didn't reply to that, she just stared unconsciously into space.

"Christ. I can't believe I'm making small talk with a giant salamander." She muttered.

"That's turtle." Don corrected.

"I don't give a horses ass."

"Look, I understand you're scared and I want to help you." The turtle said.

"What's the point? It's too late for me." The creature gloomly said.

"It's never too late to help someone who's in trouble."

"That saying's absolute bullshit. If it wasn't too late, I wouldn't be looking like this."

"But I can help you if you'd just give me a chance."

"Listen freako, you have no idea what kind of hell I've been through."

At that moment, Don opened the lid and helped her out of the ball.

"Hit me with your best shot." He said.

"Well" The creature began. "About a year ago, I was walking home after a depressing night at my junior prom."

**-**_**Flashback**_**-**

_A human girl of 16 years in a strapless orchid satin dress passes under some street lamps looking like she was going to cry. Then two men covered in black jumped out of a dark alley and grabbed her._

"**As I was passing an alley, these two men in black full body jumpsuits jumped out and grabbed me. I tried to fight them off, but they sedated me."**

_As the girl was struggling, one of the men injected a tranquilizer into her neck. The girl slowed down and then became limp._

"**When I woke up, I was trapped in a tube prison in a lab."**

_The girl opened her eyes and found herself in a glass tube container in some sort of laboratory. Her dress was gone, only her panties remained. (Inserted censored pixilation to cover the chest) She saw other tubes containing bloody body parts of different animals, the hoses coming from the tubes were all connected to hers._

"**I saw other containers harboring body parts from different animals, and they were freshly harvested. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't want to know. But I was about to find out anyway."**

_A man in a lab coat with long silver hair tied back and glasses appeared out of nowhere. His face was hidden by the shadows but his glasses reflected a lot of light._

"**Suddenly this man came out of nowhere, he was probably the chief scientist. I couldn't see his face but he looked like an antihero from the Final Fantasy games. I could tell he was about to do something sinister, unfortunately, I was right."**

"_Excellent. Begin the process!" He said. The same man from before threw a switch and bizarre things began to happen._

"**Before I knew it, my life shattered in seconds. My container began filling with a strange chemical laced gas, my whole body began to hurt like hell and then I blacked out again."**

_The girl awoke and was now in a large glass box containing a full length mirror. She looked into the mirror and saw a mammalian Frankenstein staring back at her._

"**When I woke up, I was now in a glass box and I felt different than before. I looked into a mirror and saw what he had done to me. The experiment that sick fuck conducted turned me into the creature I am today, not human, not animal, I was a monster!"**

_The girl screamed in raging anger and smashed her fists against the mirror, the glass shattered and the shards fell to the floor._

**-**_**End flashback**_**-**

The creature's eyes began to well up with tears as she continued on.

"I managed to destroy the lab and escape, but I couldn't change myself back. I couldn't return to my family, I couldn't see my friends. I can't ever show myself in society again, for all I know, they think I'm dead.

That bastard destroyed my life, I can't bear to say his name, but I'll never forget it. If I ever find him, I'll make him pay for my suffering with his own blood!"

She then hugged herself and let the tears flow as she began to cry, Don felt his chest tighten with major pity for her.

"I-I had no idea…I'm sorry." He said.

"Why the fuck are you sorry?! This isn't your problem! You have no idea what it's like to constantly hide yourself from the world to prevent your enemies from finding you so they can make you into a more worse monster, or kill you!" The creature sobbed.

Don scowled at her words, she obviously didn't yet get the fact that he was a giant talking turtle.

"Lady, I'm a mutant, I know what it's like to be hidden from the world. I've lived with that nearly half my life." The ninja said.

The creature looked at him hard, still shaking from sobbing and tearstains on the fur of her cheeks.

"Look, I don't like those guys as much as you either, but make sure it's them you're trying to kill and not an innocent bystander. If you do something that you won't be able to take back, the guilt will be a scar far worse than a scar inflicted on your skin and it will eventually be the death of you." Don said to her.

The girl sniffled and wiped the tearstains dry with her arm.

"You have a point there. I…I really don't want to say this because it makes me sound weak, but…I'm sorry for what I did last night. If I had stopped to think first, I wouldn't have hurt you."

"I'll be fine, I heal pretty fast." Don said.

"Can you forgive me?" The creature asked.

"I can, if you allow yourself to let me help you in any way I can." Don replied.

The girl then began to hesitate, she was still unsure of the turtle, let alone his offer.

"You can trust me, cant you?" Don pleaded.

The creature stared hard at Don, psychologically being pulled back and forth whether to trust him or not. It took a moment until she finally reached her decision.

"I trust you." She said warmly.

"And I forgive you. I'm Donatello, but everyone I know calls me Don."

"I'm Loop." The creature said.

"Loop? What kind of a name is Loop?"

"What kind of a name is Donatello?"

"It's something my father thought of. I like it."

"Well I don't like mine. My real name makes me sound too girly, so I encourage people to call me Loop."

Don just chuckled at the awkwardness of the conversation, Loop couldn't help but chuckle too. The turtle was surprised to see she was smiling, it was the first time he'd ever seen her smile, it was beautiful.

"So if you're not on their side…then who's side are you on?" Loop asked.

"Um…well, about that"

Before Don could explain, smoke bombs dropped from the sky and covered the area in a thick cloud of smog. Don couldn't see anything and he couldn't breath, he reached for his ShellCell and pushed a small red button.

He then heard Loop scream, he drew his weapon and spun it like a fan to clear the smoke from the direction of the scream. As the smoke blew away, Don saw three of the men from last night and they had Loop in a net made of heavy-duty chains.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

The men looked at him with faceless emotionless visors, neither of them moved. The wind blew away the rest of the smoke to reveal an army of men armed with fully loaded Tommy guns, all aiming at him.

"_Oh shell! I knew they'd come back in greater numbers!_" Don thought as the men surrounded him.

A horn suddenly sounded as headlights sped up to them, the men scattered as the Battle Shell nearly drove through them and it skidded to a stop. Leo, Raph, and Mikey jumped out of the vehicle as Don rushed over to Loop.

"There're more mutants?" She questioned.

"It's ok, they're my brothers." Don said.

"I can see the family likeness."

"I'm the handsome one." Mikey said to her.

"Don't push yer luck bro." Raph said to him.

The men fired their weapons at the turtles, the ninjas dodged them whilst Don dragged the net to the other side of the Battle Shell to avoid him and Loop getting hit. He freed Loop from the net.

"Stay here!" He said to her.

He then joined his brothers in the fight. Loop peered over the roof of the vehicle to see the fight, she was amazed to see that these turtles were easily winning against the toughest enemies that she deeply hated.

"Whoa! This feels like I'm part of an actual ninja movie, only the bizarre monster creatures are the good guys." She said to herself.

It was soon over like lightning as every single man was defeated at the hands of the turtles.

"Now that was the best action I've had all night." Raph said.

"These bozos weren't so tough, they never stood a chance." Mikey added.

But unknown to the highfiving turtles that behind them, one man had risen to his feet and had his gun aimed at them one second away from firing.

"Look out!!!" Loop screamed.

She jumped off the Battle Shell's roof as far as her kangaroo legs could take her and pounced onto the man, biting into his shoulder causing him to drop the gun. She then lifted him partly over her head and flung him into a tree, knocking him unconscious. The ninjas stood in shock after witnessing the action.

"Whoa. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad I met you psycho girl." Don said to her."And vise versa with you. You know, I'm starting to click to what you're all about." Loop replied.

"What? Truthful to my words?"

"No, that you're a green mutant freak. But hey, it's cool."

And so all five realized that before this night was over, their lives would drastically change now that new friends were made.

**Thank god!!! It's finally finished and posted!!!! But don't think that this is the end…because it's just the beginning.**


End file.
